Field of Invention
This invention concerns erythropoietin binding protein and an assay for its determination. Particularly, this invention concerns the erythropoietin binding protein and its isolation, identification, characterization, and purification, cloning, and expression. The erythropoietin binding protein is useful for regulation of erythropoiesis by regulating levels of erythropoietin via formation of erythropoietin-erythropoietin binding protein complex. Formation of erythropoietin-erythropoietin binding protein complex prolongs the biological activity of erythropoietin and prevents its ultimate depletion by filtration into the urine or by catabolism in liver.